Depths of Reality
by KileaRaven23
Summary: Sequel to Out of the Shadows. In the UK the Flock get more than they wanted when Danni turns fifteen. They find themselves knee deep in trouble and sinking, fast. IggyDanni slight Max/Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Four months after "Out of the Shadows" the Flock is in the UK. When Danni's birthday comes Max wants to do something special. When the whole Flock goes out they get more than they bargained for what with familiar faces arriving.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the character, places, or things, created by James Patterson. I do however own the character Danni Fisher, and other characters that I create.

**Note:** This story and "Out of the Shadows" take place after "The Angel Experiment". This is an AU and "School's out Forever" has never happened.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Happy Birthday!" Iggy whispered a yell.

"Go away," Danni muttered throwing her blanket over her head. Four thirty-five o'clock in the morning was too early to be woken, even by her boyfriend.

He smiled and peeled the blanket from her hands. "I'm not leaving that easy, kitty."

"Kitty?" she asked. Fine so the school gave her two percent tiger DNA, but did he have to call her kitty? How would he feel if she called him birdie just because he, Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were born with two percent bird DNA?

He made a face. "Okay, sorry. Now get changed and come open your present."

"No, too early." She yawned. She could see that the other beds in the room, arranged as best as the girls could but still managing to leave almost no floor space, was empty. Recently she found out that she could see in the dark if some light was present, for instance just the stars could help her see an entire field and everything in it.

Iggy sighed and lay down next to her. "If you don't wake up I won't give you the traditional kisses."

"A, it's spanks, and b, look at the clock. Too early."

"No, it's not," Iggy took her hand and rubbed his finger across her knuckles. "It's seven forty in the morning."

She snorted turning from her stomach to her side so she could face him and so he could receive her death glare head on. "That's still too early. Wake me when it's later."

"No," Iggy said simply. He stood with Danni's hand still in his own. With not much effort he pulled her to her feet.

It was December and the wood floor was cold. In a second Danni went to half awake to as a wake as a puppy on caffeine. So shocked from the cold she fell back onto the bed. Another glare to Iggy was sent as she reached for her blue socks that had yellow ducks with the word "quack" written by each duck.

Standing Danni and Iggy were close, each could feel the others heat coming off of them in waves.

She smiled her blue eyes looking into his. She lightly placed a kiss on his lips before nudging him to the door.

As they crossed the threshhold she wondered what they could have gotten her for her birthday.

"Okay what's so important?" She asked smelling breakfast already made.

"This," Nudge said pointing to a sheet-covered artifact that was the size of hardcover book.

Max smiled and pulled the sheet off. As the Flock looked at Danni to see her reaction she gasped for two reasons: one, the gift was the best she ever had gotten and two, her head filled with excruciating pain that brough her to her knees.

**

* * *

AN:** I know that this chapter is short. The next chapters will most likely be short two, but as I am not able to use my computer and have limited time on the computer I am using this seems like the best way to get chapters up fast and easy. I hoped you all liked the first chapter, and sorry for the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Everything blurred beyond recognition. Danni's vision spun and the room of the house she and the Flock were living in vanished. Images flashed. As the room began to come back into clear view a yellow tinge covered everything. It felt like she was watching a sixties murder mystery movie.

She was no longer in the cabin, but in a speakeasy. Behind the bar was Max, or at least it looked like Max. She was handing Fang a glass of moonshine.

_Why did I just call the drink that?_ Danni was at a loss for words. She knew everything about the place, but she didn't. She knew it was the 1920's. She knew that Max's name was really Fran, at least here. Fang was called Billy. He was the piano player and Fran's husband.

At a table sat Iggy. He was staring at Danni. She smiled, but when she introduced herself to him the names were off.

"Hello, I'm Clio," Danni said. She hadn't meant to say it, the hello or the name, but she couldn't control it. It was as if she were stuck, merely an observer.

"Clio? Nice to meet you," the man stood. He held out his hand, "I'm Henry."

Clio/Danni shook Henry's/Iggy's hand. He leaned down and gently kissed her cheek.

"_If you were the only girl…_" Onstage two girls were standing by a microphone singing a song. They were no other than Angel and Nudge. Besides them another pianist for the bar: Gazzy. Only Angel was Angela, Nudge was Becky, and Gazzy was Jack.

Danni was at a loss for an explanation of what was happening. The only thing that came to her mind was that this was a past life. Could that even be true?

Before she could even sit down and subtly investigate Henry/Iggy her vision swam. Suddenly she could see nothing but black. Within a matter of seconds the Flock from present day times was in front of her.

All the air from her lungs had been released leaving her gasping. A hand gently touched her elbow. She rolled back and away from the person who had touched her.

"Danni, are you okay?" It was Iggy. He stood to one side of her, but stayed a few feet away. Guess her rolling away from him made him a little weary of getting too close.

"I was sucked into what appeared to be a past life, in the 1920's, and all of us had whacked out names," Danni said looking straight into Iggy's eyes. "Yeah, I guess that would qualify as alright."

"Did she just say 'past life' and 'in the 1920's' in the same sentence?" Fang asked Max as she filled a glass of water from the sink.

Angel sat down Indian style next to Danni. "I haven't seen this yet. Can you tell me what it was like?" She smiled, showing a mouth full of white teeth.

"Were we there?" Gazzy sat on the couch and stared in something that resembled disbelief.

Nudge sat next to him and poked him in the ribs with her elbow. Max sat next to Nudge with Fang on the arm of the couch.

Danni nodded. "Yeah you all were there. 'Cept we all had different names. We were in a speakeasy. We were older, too, all around the same age. I'd say around mid-twenty's."

Nudge slid down to the floor, entirely engrossed in the story. "What were our names?"

"Max was Fran, Fang was Billy, Iggy was Henry, Nudge was Becky, Gazzy was Jack, Angel was Angela, and I was Clio."

"Clio?" Iggy said with a raised eyebrow.

"At least my name wasn't Henry," she fired back.

Iggy scrunched his face together. "What's wrong with Henry?"

"Nothing," she shrugged. "But it's more plain sounding than Clio."

"Uh, guys," Max waved her arms. "It's nice that you care so much about the names you once had but there's a bigger question we need answered."

"Why did you have that little flashback?" Fang said for Max.

Danni shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me. Maybe it was the present?"

The present the Flock had made for Danni's birthday. It had been forgotten while Danni was busy having 'past life flashbacks'. Now, they all looked at the gift. It was a portrait. The Flock members were drawn by themselves except for Danni. She was etched in the same style as Iggy.

Each member had a special flare, a uniqueness that showed a little bit of the artist's personality.

"Couldn't be," Angel said drawing eyes away from the picture that had been framed in a rectangle of fallen branches from the nearby woods.

"And you would know that how?" Gazzy asked looking at his sister.

While the Flock considered each other family, brothers and sister and all that the only blood relation in the flock was between Angel and Gazzy.

Angel rolled her eyes. "How could a present send her into the past? Mentally if not physically."

Danni smirked. "It could be pre-genetically set into my genes." The whole Flock stared at her. Obviously they didn't quite get the joke. They continued to stare.

"You know?" Nudge asked with amazement in her eyes.

"What?" Danni asked sharply. "What should I know?"

Max nodded at Fang. He got up and pulled a manila folder out of the nightstand by the second couch. He handed it to Danni.

"Read it and find out what Nudge meant," he said.

**AN:** Sorry this took longer to update. Next chapter should be out in about a week. Thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Danni took the folder from Fang. _Deep breaths_, she reminded herself. The folder opened slowly in her hands. Heartbeats passed.

Danniella Fisher. Parents: Jazzamy Rayne, Joseph Meyer. Siblings: Danica Fisher (identical twin). Notes: Danniella Fisher was given to the Fisher operatives. Mr. Fisher and Mrs. Fisher are responsible for the well being of the subject. Her DNA has been sedated to not express the cat-enhanced features. The Fisher operatives are responsible for the subjects schooling. She has the potential to be a prodigy. 

She laughed. It was not the laugh a comedian would receive for a joke, but a hysterical laugh. She closed the folder wondering how that was suppose to help when she noticed that a slip of paper had fallen onto the floor. She picked it up.

_Danniella Fisher, one month, has been introduced to Psy-Ops. When she comes back to her assigned "unit" the implanted memories will fall in and play. She will know the other members. If things fall through the other members of the "unit" will also have the same implanted memories._

Breath in. Breath out. She placed the paper into the folder. Standing she shoved the folder into the desk it had come from. She turned and walked out the front door. "I need air," she mumbled.

Outside rain sprinkled the ground. Her hair started to frizz and mat to her head. She walked through the yard stopping in the middle, surrounded by grass. Tilting her head back she forced her mind to stop. Stop thinking. Stop anything unnecessary. The rain hit her face in a thumping rhythm. The revelations of the morning were too much to take in at once without risking her sanity. Slowly her mind opened to let one fact sink in by one fact.

Fact one, the people who raised her as mom and dad were not her parents, but workers for the School.

Fact two, she was born at the School, part cat already. If the Flock never came to her house in the Catskills she still would have been taken.

Fact three, she had a twin. And Danni had no clue about it or what happened to Danica.

Fact four, the "past life" was really an implanted memory that was supposed to bring her closer to the Flock.

Fact five, the Flock was always intended to be her unit.

Fact six, because of their escape the Flock didn't have the implanted memories.

Fact seven, no matter how implied, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were always to be part of the Flock, though they weren't born yet. That was why they appeared in the implanted memories.

Slowly Danni's brain started to kick back into gear. It was her birthday after all and she was going to enjoy it. All the facts didn't mean much, especially since nothing turned out the way the School wanted it too. Danni was glad about that.

Back inside the Flock was sitting around the old kitchen table. The breakfast they had made still filled the air with that mouth-watering aroma. She picked up a plate and began to add food. She sat down next to Iggy.

As the first shove of the fork went into her mouth Danni realized that everyone was staring at her.

She swallowed. "What?"

"You look fine," Gazzy said.

"Gee, thanks. I guess I'm suppose I should look like a wreck. On my birthday too!" Danni smiled and eat another forkful of pancakes.

"Shhheee's baaack," Iggy said in _Poltergeist_ fashion. Danni poked him in the side, smiling all the while.

"I'm just glad you didn't go comatose on us," Max said hand in air waiting for Danni to high five her.

Rolling her eyes, but loving the sisterly bond that had developed she slapped Max's hand.

The rest of the day went on uneventful. As night fell Max sat outside, the rain of earlier had cleared and now stars shined down on the earth.

Fang sat down beside her. "What will happen next?"

Max knew he wasn't really expecting an answer. Not from her at least.

_You know, Max, even the best leaders have loved ones by their sides_, the voice in her head said.

She sighed. It was bad enough that they were lying low, but she had a voice in her head that didn't belong to her. Worse, the voice kept telling her that she was going to save the world.

_And what's that suppose to mean?_ Max hissed back at the voice. Nothing but silence answered her. The mysterious never answering voice, ladies and gentlemen.

"What?" Fang asked noticing the scowl on her face.

"Nothing," she said looking him in the eyes. Something flickered behind his eyes. "I'm going to bed. Good night," she quickly went inside. The voice was making her hallucinate, that was not a good sign.

Or was she hallucinating? After all stranger things have happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.

**Yascarocks- **At the end of the second chapter she hasn't read anything yet. And I know, sorry about the cliffhanger. And yes, strange names, I loved giving the flock alternate names. Thank you for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Danni stayed still with her ears pulled back slightly: nothing, but quite. The house was empty.

_Where is everyone_, Danni thought?

She stood, dressed quickly, and walked into the kitchen. Bowls and plates piled in the sink with food on them. The table was bare except for a few crumbs that Danni picked up not wanting rats. She walked outside and saw Nudge walking the short distance from the front door to the woods.

"Hey!" Danni called.

Nudge turned back and smiled. She walked over. "Hey, up already?"

Danni frowned. "What time is it?"

"About that…" Nudge's words were muffled as a black sack was thrown over her face.

A scream erupted from Danni's throat as she sat up in bed. The lights turned on. She lifted her arm to cover her eyes.

"Danni," Max's voice said nearby.

Danni sighed and stood. "Pinch me," she said calmly.

"What," Nudge said.

"Pinch. Me."

A hand slithered out of the bright light and pinched her arm.

"Ouch," Danni said and rubbed the spot where a bruise was bound to spring up. "Thanks," she replied to Angel, her sight coming into focus.

"Your welcome, Danni."

Danni stood and grabbed clothes. She headed to the shower deciding to start her day at four in the morning.

Half an hour later Danni sat on the couch reading by the candlelight. Her cat-enhanced eyes had some positives. Max, Nudge, and Angel had gone back to sleep.

The door behind her, the one leading to the room where the guys slept, open. She ignored it by delving deeper into the book. Someone sat next to her.

"What?" she asked closing her book. She turned to find Fang staring at her.

"You screamed." He made it a fact, not a question.

She nodded.

"Why," he asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. Bad dream. It happens."

He looked skeptical of her answer, but decided not to say anything. He nodded and head back to his room. "Oh, Danni?"

"What?"

He looked back at her with shielded eyes. "Nothing," he ducked into the room closing the door behind him.

Danni shook her head. "You are so oblivious to your feelings," she whispered.

Hours later, scream pushed to the back of her mind, Danni and the flock were walking in the streets to a small club type place.

Thursday night was teen night, which meant it was a school dance type atmosphere without the teachers, and parent chaperones.

Inside they all agreed to only last two hours. Then they would leave and hope Erasers hadn't spotted them, even there in the UK.

"Happy Belated Birthday!" Iggy said into Danni's ear.

"Thanks," she said. She kissed his mouth. "I'll be right back," she said over the noise before heading to the bathroom.

She splashed herself with water. All day she had done nothing but try to not think about the files she had read the day before. A twin, of all things! And her parents weren't her parents. Life was strange enough, and this had only added to the strange factor.

Smiling at her reflection she walked back out to the crowd and nearly dropped her jaw to the floor at the sight she saw.

Iggy was dancing with another girl.

Okay so, this all seems like typical high school drama, but the girl looked exactly like Danni.

Danica maybe?

**

* * *

AN:** I am so sorry this took so long to write. I am going to try and update sooner. But please forgive me. I know its no excuse, but I've been busy and my computer is on the blink, its old. So I apologize again and hope you like the chapter. I already have the next chapter in mind. With any luck I'll have it some time in January and if I'm really good before then. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

To Danni Iggy seemed oblivious to the fact that he was dancing with an imposter.

"Hey, Danni, who's Iggy dancing with," Nudge asked stepping up to her side. "I can't believe he'd dance with anyone but you. He loves you, you know." She turned her gaze from Danni's frozen face to Iggy and her face froze as well. "Wow."

"Yeah," Danni said and started forward. She placed a smile on her face that just dripped false sugariness. "Hello," she said placing a hand on the imposter's shoulder.

Iggy stared at Danni for a moment. Then he turned to the imposter. Then back to Danni. "What the heck?"

"That's what I want you to answer," Danni said nicely to the imposter.

The imposter looked straight into Danni's eyes and nodded. "I've been waiting for you. I can explain all about this and more. Just not here. Okay? Some place private okay?"

Nudge was on the imposter's other side. "And what's to say that you don't have Erasers right outside?"

"Nothing," the imposter said. "Only my word, and I'm giving it."

"Why?" Danni asked.

The imposter shrugged. "Supposedly blood's thick."

Deciding to take a chance on her the flock regrouped and found their way to an empty park that was deserted.

The imposter was sprawled out on the grass and only staring at Danni. Her eyes never left her.

"How did you find us?" Max asked.

Let the interrogation begin. Max had perfected this art in her head and out in the real world in the few times she was allowed to practice.

"So, you aren't going to ask my name first?" the imposter smiled. No one replied to her. She sighed and rolled her shoulders. "I knew this wouldn't be easy. I found you guys by the twin connection that Danni and I share. By the way my name is Danica."

"So I've heard," Danni mumbled.

"What," Danica scoffed. "Yeah, poor Danni. She lived with agents of the school's. She never had to run through drills, be electrocuted with electrodes. No, her parents lied and she ended up finding her flock, and a mate. Boo hoo, cry me a freakin' river and get the hell over it."

"Shut up," Danni retorted lamely, but it was the best she had.

"Danni, Danica enough," Max yelled. "Danica, tell us why you're here, please," Max was compelled to add the last part.

Danica looked at Max, someone else for a change. "Because it seems that I'm going to be an aunt."

"What the hell," Danni shouted. "Sorry, Max," she added after a quick breath to calm her nerves down a bit.

"Uh, Iggy, is there anything you haven't mentioned?" Gazzy asked looking from Iggy to Danni.

"I'd say," Fang replied.

"Bloody idiots," Danni said. "She's lying. There's only one way for her to be an aunt, and trust me that way has never been played out."

"So, she's lying," Nudge asked.

Danica shook her head. "You forget, sis, the School has experts in all kinds of fields. They're using the in vitro method."

Danni's face fell. "How? Where'd they get the genetic material?"

"Wow, smart and beautiful. Remember the last time you two where in the school?"

None of the flock members could forget. Danni had offered a roof over the flock's head. She was normal and because of her generosity she was taken, and so was Iggy.

Danica nodded. "Yeah, thought so. Well, while each of you where under the knife they also did a little extra research, got a few more party surprises."

"That still doesn't really explain why you're here," Max pointed out.

"As I've pointed out I was basically tortured as a child. I don't want anyone else that's blood related to go through that," Danica stated evenly. A chill shot through Danni's spine. Instantly she knew Danica was telling the truth.

"So, how are you going to prevent that from happening?" Danni asked.

"With your help, you'd be amazed how," Danica said letting a smile cross her face.

**

* * *

AN:** Okay short and maybe a cliffhanger, but had to. I know the bombshell is a shock, but go with me here. Let the plot line flow. So please stay tuned for the next chapter. And thank you for reviewing, I really am glad to hear from you all. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"This isn't a good idea," Iggy breathed into Danni's ear.

She nodded. Her blood was screaming at her. She knew it was stupid, but what else could be done? Danica waved a slight good-bye before retreating into the house. Max hugged Danni and kissed her lightly on the cheek before retreating.

"Iggy, just remember what to do when the time comes," Danni whispered. She hugged him tight and kissed him passionately as if it would be their last. "I love you," she whispered before turning and running.

Minutes later she had reached the hotel that Danica had been staying at. She rapped on door A145. The eraser who opened it nodded and walked out with a huge black back and a square leather box. He walked down the hall without waiting for Danni.

The man jumped into the awaiting Sedan. Following Danni breathed evenly. She didn't want to tip off to the fact that she wasn't Danica.

The ride took hours and never once did Danni close her eyes longer than a blink. Finally, as the sun rounded the top of the sky, the car stopped in front of a huge building. The windows glinted with the sun and reflected onto the car. Blinking Danni followed the man inside.

"Danica, Dr. Meyer wants to see you in Lab 2," the eraser said before walking off. Danni had a flash of knowledge that she had heard that name before, but didn't know where.

Danni nodded and studied the color lines on the walls quickly. Several different colors lined the hall, each indicating different areas of specialties in the building. A dark blue had the label of Laboratories. She followed it.

Finding the right room she entered. An aged doctor stood facing a glowing white board with x-rays displayed. Suddenly she remembered where she had heard the name before.

_Joseph Meyer._

He was her father. It was obvious. They had the same straight nose and blue eyes.

He turned to her with a sad smile. "It seems as if Danica has completed her mission."

Within seconds two erasers that she hadn't noticed held her down as Dr. Meyer tied her to a metal slab. He slipped a needle into her arm and her vision slowly began to fuzz over.

"My daughter, I would have wished this to happen differently," his voice buzzed annoyingly.

_I hate you_. The words flashed her mind before she lost consciousness.

The doctor sighed before beginning. He hated this. Damn School. He would have left them long ago, but if he had no one would be here to make sure Danni and Danica would be safe. Jazzamy definitely didn't care, her work was her child, blood relatives didn't matter, not even her own.

The procedure took only a little time out of the day. In the end it seemed successful. Only time would tell. He wrote up a report and sent it to Chief Jazzamy Rayne.

As he walked out of her office he felt every bit of his sixty-four years.

Jazzamy smiled over the report in her office. Yes, her daughter was miraculous. She couldn't hide her pride.

She hated to have to do this, especially in this manner, but it didn't seem that Danni and Iggy were going to set these changes into motion. They were sure to hate her for this, but in the end it would only help them, even if they didn't see it until after the whole ordeal.

* * *

AN: I officially state that I stink. I can hardly update in decent time, but please be patient with me. I'm trying. I think I have the story going in the right direction. The plot is thickening. Thank you for reading and please review.

**socksE-B4ev**- Thank you for the review.

**Linka Moon**- I know, I have a bad habit of cliffhangers, but it helps to keep readers, especially when I don't update as often as would be nice.

**Yascarocks**- Ah, as she did find her twin. And now this? How will this end?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Slowly Danni woke. Her mouth was dry with a thick tongue. Her eyes fluttered open, but everything looked wrong.

Nothing was fuzzy. Her eyesight seemed even better than 20/20. The colors of the ceiling and the posters around the room were vibrant. It seemed as if she could see the air currents move, almost.

Then as her brain became used to functioning with the brighter-than-they-should-be eyesight a loud buzzing noise strung repeatedly causing Danni to flinch. Her hands tied to the table still came halfway to her ears.

The door opened and Dr. Meyer entered. He smiled brightly at her. Danni was surprised that no erasers followed him.

"Danni, I hope we didn't scare you too much. Just to let you know there never was genetic material from you and Iggy, at least not the right material in order to create a child." Meyer stood by Danni and looked down at her. "The operation involved a chip that has been implanted into your frontal lobes. The chip itself will disintegrate, but the chemicals it holds will be in your system."

"Why?" Danni asked. "Why the lie?"

Dr. Meyer nodded. "The lie was to get you here, for improvements."

"What improvements?" she frowned.

"Better senses and quicker healing," Meyer grinned at his daughter.

Swallowing Danni slowed her chaotic thoughts into coherent trains. "Why the improvements?"

Danni's father leaned down to whisper into her ear so that he couldn't be overheard. "You're one of Max's soldiers. You'll need the improvements if you want to live through what's to come."

Standing straight Dr. Meyer held a finger to his lips then walked out of the room. Immediately three erasers entered the room, all wearing hateful masks.

One eraser undid the straps restraining Danni before punching her in the stomach.

Her face tightened in pain, but quickly she let it slide back as the same eraser aimed another punch. She rolled back and off the table onto her feet just in time for the eraser's fist to crash into the table, leaving an imprint of his fist and a smear of blood.

Moving quickly before the other erasers could act Danni kicked out and hit the closet eraser. She back fisted him in the jaw, making the eraser fall down, out cold.

"My bad," she said with a shrug before jumping into the air. Her kick landed squarely on the last eraser's chest. He fell backwards into the wall.

The eraser that had attacked her first rounded the table to her. She ducked a punch. Springing up her open palm hit under the eraser's chin. She kicked him between his legs and then once again against his head. He too was out cold.

"You freak," the last eraser cried.

Staring at him as if he was insane she replied. "And you aren't one, dog-face?"

Yelling the eraser rushed at her. Sidestepping she kicked at the back of his knee. Falling to the floor the eraser flayed his hands. With a thick handful of hair Danni smacked the eraser's head into the edge of the table, only with enough force to knock him out as well.

Smiling at her work Danni turned to see someone standing in the door. He slowly walked into the room with his hands out, showing he was unarmed. A girl, about Nudge's age, followed him.

They both unfurled their wings. "It's time to get out of here. Ready to go to your flock?"

"Yeah, and this isn't a trick?" Danni looked skeptical.

Dr. Meyer walked in. "It's not. Now go, or the world may not be such a good place to live in, in the years to come."

The girl walked to Danni, hugged her, and started to flap her wings.

* * *

**AN:** Again this took forever to get out. Sorry. I hope you like it despite the time it took to get out, but when the play is over I'll be able to update sooner, with luck.

**SocksE-B4ev**- Thanks for the review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Of course, Danni had given the two bird kids, names unknown, the wrong coordinates to her house, or rather the flock's house.

They landed in a small isolated forest nearly fifty miles from the house. Danni kept quiet but her eyes moved around all over the place, making sure they hadn't been tracked. As much as she wanted to trust the duo, she couldn't.

"We'll start again just before sunrise," the male said. He smothered the fire out, laid back on his side, and fell into a deep sleep.

The girl shook her hair before laying back.

Danni knew that if she stayed that the two would heal away from the hut. Taking a light breath she stood and silently made her way deeper into the forest. After finding a small stream she threw all her outer clothes off to be left in her underwear just as a precaution that she might have been tagged with a tracker by one of the two.

The water was cool against her feet and ankles as she stepped into the river. Her hair on her arms prickled. Shivering she took a deep breath and began slowly walking up river. As she walked on she started to hunch her back in a fruitless attempt to warm herself.

Why was she torturing herself so, because she liked too get freezing cold? No, she was paranoid that somehow the two bird kids would be able to track her, as if they had the noses of dogs.

After two miles she shimmered her way out of the river. Shaking her feet to warm them up she began to run. Weaving in and out of the trees her limbs loosened up after cramping from constant shivering.

After twenty minutes she had covered two miles. She had a mile left and the sun could barely be seen over the trees. She slowed to a trot and listened with her enhanced cat ears for any sings that she was being followed.

Time seemed to elapse slowly as she walked the final mile, but she made it. She walked stiffly to the hut, having worked all her energy up to nothing.

She knocked twice on the door. No one answered, not a surprise- after all the flock was trying to lie low. Sighing she kicked the door followed by three quick, short knocks.

Finally the door opened a crack. Max smiled and widened the door.

"Guys, Danni's back!" Max yelled.

Everyone of the flock entered the room, plus Danica. Suddenly Danica's eyes narrowed, her heart beat faster as she pushed off the floor and leaped into the air. She was heading to Danni.

Spinning Danni was out of the way when Danica landed. Danni sided kicked her. With a closed fist Danni slammed into Danica's jaw, knocking her sister out.

"What the heck was that for?" Danni asked. No one answered. They locked at her with blank gazes. "Guys, what's wrong?" Again no reply. "Guys!"

"Danni, we didn't expect you back," Nudge said.

"It's only been a few days," replied Danni.

Max shook her head. "No, it's been nearly two weeks. Danica told us that if you didn't return within a week we should just assume that you were not coming back."

"And you believed her?" Danni asked incredulously.

"Kinda," Iggy said.

"Gee, thanks guys. I mean here I thought you knew who to trust, but no you trust her over me. I see how things are. If she had wings you would have accepted her much sooner and would have believed three days instead of a week. Fine. I'll keep that in mind." Danni stormed to her room. She grabbed clothes, layering them as she went not wanting to every be that cold again.

Walking back into the main room Danni saw that Danica had been tied up and thrown on to the couch. She raised her eyebrows. Max wiggled her own brows; it was her version of an apology, not being big on the whole saying "I'm sorry" and hugging thing. Danni smiled brightly back at everyone: her thank you.

"I'm glad you're back," Nudge said.

"Same," Danni replied.

"Okay," Max started as soon as Danica woke up. "Time to answer a few questions."

**

* * *

**Again this took a while to get up, sorry, but on the plus side it is a few hundred words longer. Thank you for reading. I hope you review. The next chapter will be in at least three weeks because I'm going on vacation so I'll have no access to a computer, but between then and now I'll be working on the next chapter via pen and paper. 

**SocksE-B4ev- **Thank you for the review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Danica laughs, straining at the ropes. "Is that any way to say hi?"

Danni clenches her fists, refraining from hitting Danica again. Max steps in front of Danni, hiding the anger.

"Danica, what were you really here for?" Max asks smoothly. A smile forms on her face, menacing and too sly for comfort.

"Why? Well, maybe, because it was my mission. I was told to get Danni to come to the School at all costs and I did." Danica's eyes were narrowed at the flock. If she were not tied up she would have seemed dangerous.

"Why the lie?" Iggy asks.

The smile on her face freezes the blood in Danni's veins. "The lie? It wasn't a lie…completely."

Danni shakes her head. "But, Doctor Meyer said that it wasn't true. That there was no genetic material."

"And you believe that he has the access to that information?" Danica's laughter floats around the room, with a sharp edge that could cut skin if it was just a fraction sharper. "You should have talked to Chief Rayne, otherwise known as mommy dearest."

As Danni opens her mouth to prod for more information a smell wafts up to her nose. Her head whips around to face Gazzy. "A little warning next time?"

"Sorry," Gazzy hangs his head in mock bashfulness.

"Anyway," Fang says to steer the conversation back on track.

"Right," Danni nods her thanks. "What about Chief Rayne?"

"Mommy?" Danica cocks her head to one side with big doe eyes. In seconds her smile is vicious. "Yes, what about her? Well, let's just say that she is not a caring mother. Her main reason for having us was that it was necessary to have testing products and she was able to give just that, lab rats."

"And that has to do with this because…" Danni prompts.

"Because, she _does_ have your genetic material, along with all of yours." She nods to the flock. "The last time you were at the School, when your cat side was let loose, they took what they need from you and Iggy. They have what they need to create your _children_. And the worst part is, is that I don't know if they have used it already or not."

Everyone fell silent. Slowly the information sank in. Nudge slumps to the floor. Out of everyone there, it was Angel who spoke up.

"We'll win. When it's all over, we'll win."

Max frowns at Angel.

"Danni, I'm sorry, but you have to go back. Go and see Chief Rayne," Angel talks with a far away expression on her face.

Danni mutters. "Great, just great."

* * *

AN: Okay, okay. I am immensely sorry for the long, long, long wait. I apologize for school getting in the way, lowercase school though. I hope that the update of several chapters is enough to help your wrath from fully striking me down.

**trollz**- Thank you, so much, for the review.

**Piratelizard101**- Okay, I admit this year was crazy for school, so I am sorry that I haven't been able to upload sooner, until now. And Iggy is not blind, because in the story that comes before this one, "Out of the Shadows," the scientists were able to give him his sight back.

If I have forgotten to reply to anyone who has reviewed, sorry, and thanks, though, for taking the time to review, much appreciation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Danica was still tied up on the couch. She was whistling in the living room, watched by Fang.

Everyone else was crammed behind the house in the little shed.

"Are we clear about the plan?" Max asks. When everyone nods, she sighs. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate the School? 'Cause I really hate it."

The shed is filled with nodding heads of agreement.

"Right then," Danni faintly smiles. "Do we have a bike?"

"Even better," Iggy replies, his wings moving slightly. "Besides, what could be a cooler get-away ride?"

"Good point," Danni says playfully. She nods to Max, hugs Nudge, then hugs Angel, then she playfully messes Gazzy's hair. She holds out a hand for Iggy. When he takes it, they slip out the narrow door and into the night.

They take to flight, Danni in Iggy's arms, once they find an open area. There is no conversation, just quiet determination to get to the center of their problems, and find some answers.

Slowly, the miles are eaten up and they find themselves close to the School. Before they head in, guns blazing, they refuel by taking a dumpster dive at the nearby fast-food place.

--In the School--

Jazzamy Rayne stands at the white board, back to Dr. Hanes. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

"No, not a hundred percent, but it's more than likely to be successful, nearly seventy percent," Dr. Hanes says, voice pitched high in excitement.

"Good," Jazzamy says, smiling slightly. "I want to see it."

"Yes, yes. Of course," Dr. Hanes jumps up and begins to lead her to the laboratory.

As soon as her eyes lay upon the object her heart falls. "It's beautiful." She could not wait to see what was going to happen, how it would fit into the plan of everything.

Right as she leans forward to touch the object's casing, an alarm blares. Intruders have been spotted.

"I want to see them," she tells the guard/eraser by the door. "Alive."

The eraser nods and stalks out. The smile glued to her face surprises Dr. Hanes, but he remains quiet while looking over the data spewing out of the machine.

The glass was cool to the touch. "How long?"

Dr. Hanes sighs. "As I have told you last week, a few months."

"Good," her smile broadens, as the door opens with the eraser and Danni. "Danniella, I have been waiting for this day for so long."

Danni gasps. "What is that?" Only, her stomach drops as she realizes what is inside the glass cube.

"Your daughter, or son, I'm not sure," Jazzamy states evenly.

"I'm gonna be sick," Danni states, leaning to one side, throwing up.

"Dear, it's not that bad. Now, follow me," Jazzamy takes the girl's arm and escorts her to her office. "We need to have a 'heart to heat.'"

* * *

AN: Yes, a cliffhanger, but I promise that the next chapter will be up soon. And that is a promise I'll keep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The door was locked behind the pair. Jazzamy handcuffed the weakened Danni to the chair in front of her desk, by one wrist.

"It has been so long, since I've seen you." Jazzamy smiles sadly, crossing her arms. "We need to talk."

"Oh…are we breaking up?" Danni says, slowly regaining her strength.

"Funny," Jazzamy grimaces. "No. I want you to understand. I had to do this. You have to deal, because this is what needs to happen. Some of us are not the enemy. _I _am not the enemy. Danniella, Max will win only with help."

"And let me guess, I'm part of that help."

"Yes," Jazzamy slides a pair of keys across the table. "You will be surprised at how advanced our technology is." She pauses. "Good luck." With that sentiment, she walks out the room.

Shocked, Danni grabs the keys and unlocks the handcuff. Slowly, she stands, pocketing the keys. She creeps down the halls, evading the erasers, and spins into the lab. Dr. Hanes is gone, leaving the lab empty.

"What am I going to do with you," she whispers to the child growing in the glass cube.

She looks around, spotting a folder. She opens it, hoping to find something, but did not expect what she did find. Inside were sheets of paper from Jazzamy filled with instructions, from taking the cube to how it works and what to expect.

"Too, easy?" She shrugs. With careful motions the glass cube is free, stowed in a secure bag and ready to transport—she was not ready to really view it as a child, much less her own.

Being quiet and sticking to the empty passages, Danni slips to the outside world and makes her way to the nearby town. She meets up with Iggy.

"So?" Iggy asks. His eyes are full of questions. "What's that," he points to the bag.

"Um, find out back home?" Danni says, stepping into Iggy's arms, ready for the flight home.

Nodding, Iggy takes them into flight. "It had to be heavy, didn't it?"

Finally, the two land by the tiny house. Danni holds back, unsure about how the flock will take the news. Iggy pulls her into a quick hug and kisses her gently on the forehead. "It'll be okay."

She nods and they head in. The flock is in the living room/kitchen. They look at them expectantly. Danni's mouth is cotton stuffed dry. The only thing she can do is place the folder on the table. "Read," is all she can say.

Max is the first to open the folder. Her eyes move across the pages quickly. "So," she nods to the bag on Danni's back.

"Yep."

"Heat lamp," Max looks to Fang. He nods and heads to the small shed in the back. Why they have a heat lamp was a mystery, but luckily they did.

Danica sits up. "Can I see?"

"No," Max says evenly. "Not, yet. We don't want to risk it."

Danni places the bag, under the lit heat lamp, on the table. "A he or she, not it." She turns and walks to the bedroom, walking to a side, unsure if it's the girls' side or the guys' side, but not caring, she collapses on a bed and falls asleep.

* * *

AN: So, here is the third chapter of the new chapter uploading in mass stint. I hope you like it. Please review and stay tuned to the next chapter. I will try to get it up soon.


End file.
